


I've fallen quite hard over you

by jaylace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylace/pseuds/jaylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff about Derek and Stile being in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've fallen quite hard over you

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle is from the song Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg

The thing about love is it sneaks up on you. It’s not planned, it’s not a decision, it just happens. Suddenly you just realize it’s there. In some small moment you just look at the person and realize you love them. There nothing else to it, you just love them.  
Seeing Derek sleeping beside me as the morning light seeps in through the loft window all I can think is I love this man. Through all the pain and sadness we’ve faced, I love him. He’s amazing and I couldn’t picture my life without this beautiful man beside me.  
Derek slowly blinks his eyes open, and smiles into the pillow. He always looks softer in these moments, less like the world is on his shoulders. He looked at me from beneath his lashes, “why are you looking at me like that?”  
“I love you,” I blurted without thinking.  
Derek smirked, “I know.”  
I gaped, he didn’t just say that. I grabbed the pillow from under Derek’s head and started hitting him with it. At one point I would have been scared to do something like that, but Derek really was a marshmallow. “You did not just Hon Solo me! I was being serious.”  
Derek grabbed me and moved us so he was looming over me. His body was a warm and comforting wait on top of me. “I love you too dork,” he said nuzzling my neck.  
Yeah, I definitely loved him.


End file.
